Two Worlds Collide
by RedAsRoses
Summary: Caitlin surprises Mitchie with front row tickets to the Connect 3 world tour concert. What will happen when Shane and Mitchie meet will sparks fly or will they end up getting hurt.What will happen when two worlds collide. My 1st Camp Rock Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A Surprise

Hi I'm Mitchie Torres. I'm 17 years old and I have lived in Boston, Massachusetts for practically my whole life. My mom and I have lived there since I was 8 years old. My father ….left us before we moved to Boston. But when my mom got a job offer in Brasilia, Brazil, to be the head chief at some famous restaurant, she accepted. So we moved as soon as possible.

We moved there within a week of that fateful phone call. We've been here for about a month and a half. I started school 1 month ago, thank god I got to go American school, where American CEO'S children who live here go to, they have been nice. I've made a few friends, but closest is defiantly Caitlyn. She the nicest confident person you'll ever meet.

So here I'm May 22 2010 8:05 getting ready for school. Caitlyn texted me saying that she had a surprise for me and she'd tell me when were in school.

And so here I'm franticly trying to get ready for school.

"Mitchie hurry up! Or you'll be late for school" Mrs. Torres yelled of to her daughter.

"Ok I'm coming!" Mitchie screamed back

Mitchie quickly ran down stairs being careful not to trip. Once she is down stairs she grabs a granola bar from the kitchen and horks it down and goes to the car were he mom is waiting to bring her to school.

"Honey you've got to start going to bed earlier"

"Sorry, it's just that I was finishing writing one of my new songs." She told her mother.

"Ok, then from now on can you just try to go to bed earlier?

"It's ok ma it's just was a onetime thing."

Once they arrived in school it was already 8:50 so Mitchie goes directly to her locker grabs all the stuff she needs for the day. (**AN before you ask why she's in school on Saturday well in Brazil the seniors have to go to school on Saturdays) **

Then she went straight to her first class, which she just so happened to be next to her locker. As she walks in the room she sees a very excited Caitlyn who was bouncing up and down in her seat waiting for her to get there.

"So what's the big surprise, but before you answer did you put a couple of spoonfuls of suger in your cereal this morning for breakfast or something?" Mitchie asks her very hyper friend

"No, but guess what?"Caitlyn asks

"What"

"No actually guess"

"Um…ok….there serving cake in the cafeteria today"

"No, but they serve that every day"

"Oh well I didn't know. So, what's the big surprise?"

"I GOT US FRONT ROW TICKETTS TO THE CONNECT 3 WORLD TOUR CONCERT!FOR TONIGHT!

**There wasn't that many changes to it but I hope you liked it!**

**You don't have to review but constructive criticism is always appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Wacky Shack

"Oh My God really!" Mitchie screamed which in turn the whole class turned and stared at them.

"ya, so are you excited?" Caitlyn asked

"Of course, I can't believe it. Oh and thank so much for the tickets."

"No problem"

"When does it start?"

"At 9:00"

"OK, so you'll pick me up at 6:30ish"

"K it's a plan"

"So what should we wear?"

Before Caitlyn could answer the teacher walked in the room and started class. As the teacher began to talk on what they do that day , all Mitchie could think about was the concert, and wondering if it's going to be a awesome as everyone says it is.

Mitchie had been a Connect 3 fan since there first album was released; she knew all of the lyrics to all of their songs. They were the reason why she learned how to play piano, and guitar. Even some of the music she wrote were inspired by them.

Though She never lets anyone listen to her sing, except her parents, she wishes that her voice, that her music could inspire people to follow their dreams, to help them believe in themselves even when no one else does.

Before she knew the classed ended and it was time to get to her next class. Music. It was by far her favorite Class. She loved what music did to people, to her, it can make you feel…so good, even after a terrible day. It was kind of like a therapy for her.

It's just amazing that with just a few words and notes a person can be so inspired to do something they never dreamed of doing.

Unlike last class Mitchie paid attention in the lesson. As the old saying goes time flies when having fun or something like that and before she knew it it was lunch time. She bought the usual ham and cheese sandwich and orange juice.

"I don't understand" Caitlyn said while sitting down next to her "how you can go through the whole day with only eating a sandwich and juice, and so I have come to the conclusion that you are either just plain weird or anorexic."

"I'm not anorexic but I might, just might be a little unusual."Mitchie replied.

"You might haven't figured it out but no one here is even close to being normal."

"Don't worry I have"

"Good cause if you didn't we might have signed you into the wacky shack if you know what I mean."

"So about the concert, what should we wear?"

As the girls continued talking about what they should wear, a certain rock star was in his dressing fuming over the fact that his band's opening act, Tess Tyler, had it in her psychotic mind that he ,Shane Grey, like her which he did not.

How could he like a talentless witch like her? She lip sings all her songs on stage, her songs sound like they have spent too much on the recording studio, and her actual voice sounds way to fake and unrealistic.

He couldn't handle her screachy voice for rest of this tour so he did what does best.

Whine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Your the Bank

Shane Grey, lead singer of Connect 3 one of the most know bands in the world, was in his dressing room getting ready to do sound check for their concert tonight in Brasilia, Brazil.

He was finishing fixing his hair from the 6 hour plane ride. In reality he was just trying to have as much time away from _her _as possible.

Once he realized that his hair wasn't going to get any more perfect the door to his dressing room opened and in walked the ditsy blonde herself.

Tess Tyler.

"Shaneyyyy, come on I need to rehearse". She cried in a whiney voice.

"I told you never to call me that" Shane said "and it would take more than an hour of rehearsal to make that voice of yours even somewhat good".

"You know what Shaney". She said in an aggravated tone.

"What". Shane replied.

"You can like stop playing hard to get now, I mean like it was cute in the beginning but now it's kind of annoying."

"What the- I wasn't playing hard to get! Why would I!"

"Well duh cause you like me"

"Get this through your thick-headed blonde skull. I. Do .Not. Like. You .

"But you send me admiring looks and when I perform your eyes are wide with amazement and everyone loves me so you must too."

"Ok first your confusing admired looks with painful, second my eyes are not wide with amazement but with confusion at how someone with your voice got a record deal and third I'm pretty sure not even your mother even loves you."

"Agghhhhhhhhhhhh" Tess screamed while running out of the dressing leaving Shane with a very smug smile on his face.

Not long after the banshee left screaming. In walks the Connect 3's manager with the rest of the band in tow.

"Why Shane." His manager, Simon ,questioned the 18 year old rock sensation

"Why did you have to upset Tess! Cause now she just not doing the show tonight but she isn't doing the rest of the tour!"He exclaimed.

"Ya, so?" Shane questioned.

"So, we don't have anyone to perform in her place, and the show starts in…."Checks his watch. "3 hours so if we don't go out there we have to refund everyone's tickets and we might just get sued if from the record label for not performing."

"Just find somebody then." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ok then where are we going to find a girl here in Brazil who can speak English fluently, knows all the songs and can actually sing?" He questioned.

"How am I supposed to know?"

But it wasn't Simon that responded but Nate Brown.

"Well you're going to find out!"he said.

"What do you mean I'm going to find out!"

"Exactly that, _you're_ going to find somebody not me, not Jason, not Simon YOU!"Nate said angrily towards his band mate.

"Oh come on we can the show without her."

"No we can't cause according to our contract for the tours we have to have an opening act I don't know why but we do. So just suck it up and go find someone."He yelled

"Fine I will."Shane said .

"Be back an hour before the show starts."Simon said.

"Fine."He replied while putting on his leather jacket. Then he grabbed his favorite par of sun glasses and a hat, but just as he was about to leave Nate called after him.

"Shane, you might want to leave the jacket, if you didn't notice it's quite warm outside."

"I rather be burning hot then be mauled by a group of fan girls." He replied, then left.

As soon as he left, the room was silent and the one to brake it was the bands lead guitarist, Jason (AN **Can someone give me suggestions for his last name and Nate's!)**

"Nowhere in our contract does it say that we have to have an opening act." Jason says confused.

"I know, "Nate replied."But Shane doesn't."

"Do you actually think he'll find someone"

"No one can in such a short time."

"I'll bet you 10$ that he can."Jason said smiling.

"Fine, but how but we rise that to 20$?" Nate said.

"Deal."

Both boys took out the wallets and pulled out twenty dollar bills then handed them to Simon.

"Why do I get the money?" He questioned."

"You're the bank."Nate responded

"So what are we going to do while Shane is out?" Jason asked.

"How about a quick game of football?"

"Sure"

While the boys went to play, Caitlyn and Mitchie where at Mitchie's house getting ready for a concerts that will change both of their lives and Shane, Nate, and Jason's in ways neither of them ever expected .

**So what do you think? Hope it wasn't terrible but if it was comment on how terrible it was. **

**I'll update again when I have 5 reviews**

**Preview of next chapter**

"_If I have to be a meany, as you called, to get there on time, then I will be"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Crushes and A Yellow Notebook

"Hey Mom, is it okay if Caitlyn and I go to a concert tonight" Mitchie asked when she arrived home from school.

"Sure honey, make sure to be back by Midnight though." Connie Torres responded to her daughter."So whose concert are you going to?"

"Connect 3"Mitchie answered smiling.

"Oh, aren't they those boys that you have posters of all over your room"

"Yes, and there opening act is going to be Tess Tyler. Personally I don't like her songs and singing very much."

"Maybe that's because there are magazines saying that she and a certain Shane Grey are going out and you just might be jealous because she might be dating your celebrity crush." Her mom said smiling,

"Mom, I don't have a crush on Shane Grey, I don't even know him" Mitchie denied while blushing.

"Don't worry honey that blush of yours says it all." She laughed

"I'm going to go to my room"

"Okay Sweetie."

Once Mitchie was in her room she went directly to her bed and pulled out a yellow Notebook that was hiding under her pillow.

As soon as she grabbed hold of it she opened to a new page and started writing down some lyrics that were floating around in her head.

_And I'm trying not to tell you,_

_but I want I'm scared of what you'll say_

_and so I'm hiding what I'm feeling ya_

_But I'm tired of holding this inside my head._

Mitchie tried and tried to write something else but nothing came to mind.

"I guess I'll have to wait until inspiration hits" she said to herself. Then she looked to her watch to see what time it was and it's said 5:30.

_Oh no _she thought_ if I don't start getting ready now I'm going to be late for the concert. _So she grabbed her towel and went to take a shower.

Twenty minutes later she was out of the shower hair dripping and looking for the blow dry while only wearing bath robe might I add.

As soon as she finished blow drying her hair she plugged in her flat iron and curling iron and went to choose what to were.( same clothes she wore in the beginning of the la lal land misic vid)

Once she got dressed she checked the time and it was 6:10! She flat ironed her hair and the curled in to some mid waves. When she went to put on her make she heard a knock on the door.

Then she heard her mom calling her

"Mitchie, Caitlyn is here."

"Okay can you please send her up"

While Mitchie was still putting on makeup Caitlyn walked in.

"Sorry, I'm almost finished."Mitchie apologized.

"It's Okay" Caitlyn said then she went to go sit down on Mitchie's bed.

"Hey Mitchie, what's this?" Caitlyn asked referring to the yellow notebook that was lying on bed.

"What's what?" Mitchie asked turning around once she was done putting on her makeup.

"This." She answered while lifting the yellow notebook.

"Oh that…um that's just … my um song book."

"You write songs."

"Ya kinda"

"Well sing one for me"

"What why"

"Come on just one song." Caitlyn begged, giving her puppy dog look.

"Oh alright," She said walking over to her keyboard and started playing.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face…  
_

"Wow Mitchie you have an amazing voice."Caitlyn complimented once Mitchie was done.

"Thanks." Mitchie said shyly

"How come you never told me?"

"I've never told anyone, except my mom."

"Well then I'm honored" She said while smiling.

Mitchie looked at her watch and it said it was 6:45.

"We better get going don't want to be late."

"Don't worry I asked your mom to set your watch 30 min early because I knew you were going to be late.

"Meany"

"If I have to be a meany, as you called, to get there on time, then I will be"

After they were done with their playful fight they went down stairs to say goodbye to Mitchie's Mom. Caitlyn got up she started walking towards the door but stopped when Mitchie didn't come.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Yea I just need to get my purse and camera."

As Caitlyn made her way down starts, Mitchie got her purse, camera and her song book_ never know when inspiration is going to hit_ she said to herself. Then she made her way down the stares.

"Bye mom." Mitchie hugged her mom.

"Bye sweetie, have fun. Bye Caitlyn." Her mom said.

"Bye Connie." Caitlyn said

**Review please**

**5 reviews till the next chapter**

**Preview of the next chapter**

_Shane wanted to find out who was singing, not caring that he was walking in to the girls bathroom, so he opened the door and the unexpected happened._


	5. Chapter 5

**Since you guys failed to give me 5 reviews, I am not going to give you a full chapter, I'm giving you a forth of the actual chapter. **

**I don't own camp rock**

**Smitchiexsmitchiexsmitchie**

Chapter 5- The Unexpected part 1

Mitchie and Caitlyn got into Caitlyn's lime green convertible. As they were driving towards the concert hall Caitlyn cell phone rang.

Caitlyn put on an ear phone and pressed answer.

"Hello?...Hey, how is it going…what did he do this time …..he did what!...somehow I'm not surprised….hahaha that's hilarious….yea almost…k see you later."She said.

Mitchie didn't ask who it was because she was looking out the window and thinking about how

And so the girls were now on their way to the Connect 3 Concert, not knowing how it would change one of the girl's life drastically.

**With Shane…..**

_I can't believe there making me do this it's not like I'm actually going to find someone_, Shane thought.

Shane wasn't actually going to look for someone he was just going to walk around a bit. Get his mind off the concert, the fans, and the tour.

Before he left he went to the men's room to see if his hair was okay. It was, as usual perfect. Then he stopped and drank from the water fountain.

…_I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me._

Just as he was going to leave the building he heard someone singing from the girl's bathroomand they sounded amazing.

So like any normal curious person would do, he put his ears on the door and listened to the beautiful singing voice that was coming from the ladies' room….

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

But then they stopped singing. Shane wanted to find out who was singing, not caring that he was walking in to the girls bathroom, so he opened the door and the unexpected happened.

**6 reviews till next chapter**

**Preview of the next chapter**

As she went to reach for the paper towel so she could dry her hands, suddenly the door opened and someone walked in. That someone was the Leather Jacket guy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Leather Jacket guy

"Oh My God we're here, we're here!" Mitchie screamed while jumping up and down in the lobby of the concert hall.

"I know I can't believe we are going to get to meet Connect 3." Caitlyn replied in excitement.

"We're meeting them?" She gasped.

"Yeah I guess I forgot to mention that"

"Well ok then" Mitchie said already getting nervous. "Come on, let's go and try and find our seats." Mitchie said.

After a few minutes later they found their seats (It wasn't that hard since it was front row seats).As they sat down they looked around. The place was huge, It looked like it could fit about 200,000 people. There were about 20,000 people there already since they arrived 3 and a half hours early, afraid they would have to wait in line but they let everyone in early.**(AN I know this would never actually happen in real life but just go with please =) )**

"You know I always dreamed singing in a place like this."Mitchie said.

"Maybe one day you will, Mitch."Caitlyn said softly.

"Maybe…"Mitchie smiled. "I'm going to go to the bathroom, want to come with me?"

"No, you go ahead I'll wait here."

Mitchie then went to go to the bathroom she saw when she came into the building. When she walked towards the door she saw a guy walking down the hall wearing a black leather jacket, hat and shades which it was quite wearied since it was hot outside. He kind of looked familiar to Mitchie but she just ignored.

Once she got in to the bathroom she went inside a stall, did her 'business' came out and washed her hands. While she washed her hands, and knowing that there was no one in the bathroom other than herself, she softly started singing the song she wrote the night before.

_This is real_

_This is me _

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now_

_Gonna let the light shine on me._

_Now I found who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

She paused and looked into the mirror and sighed thinking back to what had Caitlyn said '_Maybe one day you will'._ She then started day dreaming about what life would be like it that actually came true.

_Snap out of it Mitchie no use in getting your hopes up for nothing, _a voice in her head told her.

She sighed as she went to reach for the paper towel so she could dry her hands. Suddenly the door opened and someone walked in. That someone was the Leather Jacket guy.

What happened next came unexpectedly to Leather Jacket guy.

**10 reviews till next chapter**

**Preview of the next chapter**

BAM!... "Ow will….. stop….don't ….ahhh…sensitive…. area."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Unexpected Part 2 Dude in the Ladies Room

BAM!

Mitchie grabbed her purse and started hitting him with it (which would have hurt a lot since her purse had metal on the outside and because she carried a lot of things in her purse) and screaming at him for being a pervert.

"What the fudge are you doing in the _girl's _bathroom?"She screamed then hit him were the sun don't shine with her bag, not letting him answer."Your trying to sneak a peek at some innocent girls aren't you! You pervert!"

"Ow will….. stop….don't ….ahhh…sensitive…. area."Shane begged her to stop while sinking to the ground in pain.

Mitchie continued hitting but then suddenly stopped when the Leather Jacket guy's hat and sun glasses fell then she just gasped and put her hands to her mouth to embarrassed to say anything.

Cause there now stood, kneeled actually since he was still in a lot of pain, Shane Grey.

"What …the Hell ….did you do ….that for?"He silently screamed, he couldn't quite speak strait do to the fact that he still felt like a few of his body parts where run over by a iron monster truck that had very spiky tires.

"I thought,uh, you were some creep trying to look at girls while they were in the bathroom."Mitchie said so quietly that Shane almost didn't hear it.

"Well, I'm not." He said venomously, looking down at the ground waiting for the pain to go away.

"Than what are you, a guy, doing here, in a girl's bathroom?"She asked with a bit of confidence not liking the way he was speaking to her.

After he began getting attacked from the crazy person, he totally forgot about the girl he heard singing in the bathroom.

"Is there anyone else in here?"

"No."She responded slowly." Why?"

"When I was walking by I heard this girl singing amazingly coming from here and I just came to find out who it was."

"Oh."Mitchie blushed knowing it was her.

"It was you wasn't it?"He asked tilting his head to the side.

"I didn't relies I was singing so loudly."

Then there was a moment of silence.

Mitchie was silently panicking that he would start screaming at her because she seen on Hot Tunes how Shane loved throwing hissy fits and drawing people to tears and also that he was a quite drama queen.

Shane on the other hand just kept thinking how beautiful this girl and her voice was. He was surprised on the fact that she treated him like a person instead of like a celebrity like everyone else other than his family did.

You owe me" He stated firmly.

"I what?"

"You owe me because all that abuse over there could keep me from playing tonight….or forever."

"Oh jeez, I didn't hit you that hard."She said rolling her eyes

"That hard? I bet I won't even be able to walk tomorrow morning because I'm so sore."

"Stop being such a drama queen."Mitchie said, relising that Hot Tunes was right.

Shane ignored that.

"Fine but if you don't then when I go on stage tonight I'm going to have to tell all those young fans that they saved up the allowances for nothing and that they won't get to see us perform after all the chores they had to do. Can you just imagine their sad, and disappointed faces when I tell them that,"He said in a sad baby voice. "Oh I can also sue you for fiscal abuse."He smiled.

"You're gonna WHAT" She exclaimed.

"You heard me" He replied, still smiling.

"Fine." She sighed. " What does your hineyness (AN pronunciation HI-KNEE-NES if you don't get it that's fine) want?"

"Quite simple really, I want you to sing."He said while putting his hat and shades back on, he started fixing his hair ,ignoring the fact that she just called him a royal pain in the butt.

"Um okay when, where."She said hesitantly.

"Tonight," He paused and turned away from the mirror." on stage."

"What!"

The next thing Mitchie knows is she is being dragged out of the bathroom and into the lobby. As they go by people are staring at them oddly because the just saw a guy out of the girls bathroom and because Mitchie was screaming at Shane to slow down.

"Slow down before I fall!"She screamed, almost tripping cause of her heels.

"So what's your name?"he asked, ignoring her request.

"Mitchie."She didn't need ask his since she already knew.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie breathed. They were now running down a hall to stop in front of a door that had two security guards guarding.

"Open up, don't worry she is with me."Shane told them. They did as they were told.

"Shane , where are we going?" She asked again.

"I'm going to show the guys that I found someone to sing."

"Guys? What guys? And you were serious about that?"

"Yes."Not bothering to answer her first question.

After they ran through another 3 halls (that had a bunch of different things written on the doors like _Hair and Make-up _or_ Lighting and effects) _and 2 doors that lead them back stage they finally stopped in front of a door that said exit on top of it.

**10 reviews till next chapter**

**Preview of the next chapter**

"Shane, who is this?"

"What? No hello buddy, what up pal?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Dragging and Surprises

You owe me" He stated firmly.

"I what?"

"You owe me because all that abuse over there could keep me from playing tonight….or forever."

"Oh jeez, I didn't hit you that hard."She said rolling her eyes.

"That hard?" He exclaimed turning around and showing a huge red mark on his back. Mitchie frowned but not from guilt but from confusion, as to how she hit him on his back. _Guess I have a better aim then I thought._

"I bet I won't even be able to walk tomorrow morning because I'm so sore."

"Stop being such a drama queen."Mitchie said in amusement, he was such a whiney baby.

Shane pretended he didn't hear that.

"Fine but if you don't then when I go on stage tonight I'm going to have to tell all those young fans that they saved up the allowances for nothing and that they won't get to see us perform after all the chores they had to do. Can you just imagine their sad, and disappointed faces when I tell them that," He said in a sad baby voice. "Oh I can also sue you for fiscal abuse."He smiled, his voice backed to normal.

"You're gonna WHAT" She exclaimed.

"You heard me" He replied, still smiling.

"Fine." She sighed. " What does your hineyness (AN pronunciation HI-KNEE-NES if you don't get it that's fine) want?"

"Quite simple really, I want you to sing."He said while facing the mirror and putting his hat and shades back on, ignoring the fact that she just called him a royal pain in the butt.

"Um okay when, where."She said hesitantly.

"Tonight, on stage." He said while fixing his bangs so they wouldn't fall in his eyes.

"What!"

The next thing Mitchie knows is she is being dragged out of the bathroom and into the lobby. As they go by people are staring at them oddly partly from the fact that they just saw a guy come out of the girls bathroom and because Mitchie was screaming at Shane to slow down.

"Slow down before I fall!"She screamed, almost tripping cause of her heels.

"So what's your name?"he asked, ignoring her request.

"Mitchie."She answered not needing to ask his since she already knew.

"Where are we going?" Mitchie breathed. They were now running down a hall to stop in front of a door that had two buff security guards guarding.

"Open up, don't worry she is with me."Shane told them. They did as they were told.

"Shane where are we going?" She asked again.

"I'm going to show the guys that I found someone to sing."

"You were serious about that?"

"Yes."

After they ran through another 3 halls (that had a bunch of different things written on the doors like _Hair and Make-up _or_ Lighting and effects) _and 2 doors that lead them back stage they finally stopped in front of a door that said exit on top of it.

Shane opened the door which lead them into a parking lot were 2 boys were throwing a football around while their body guard stood from a distance making sure there were no paparazzi or fan girls nearby.

"Shane, who is this?"Nate asked as Shane and a girl he's never seen before walk towards himself and Jason.

"What? No hello buddy, what up pal?"Shane responded while smirking.

"Hello buddy, what up pal."Nate said with a fake smile and a fake cheery voice along with but dropped the act as he continued. "Now, who is she?"

"She is our new opening act"

"Impossible. You were only gone like 30 minutes."

"Well it _is_ possible, and I was only gone 20 minutes."

"Can she speak English fluently "

"Yes"

"Does she …..know all the songs."

But before Shane could answer his question Mitchie cut in.

"Um excuse me but 'She' is right here so why don't you ask here yourself."Mitchie said in a sudden burst of confidence, not liking being spoken for.

"Sorry, do you know all the songs."Now facing her.

"Yes, I do." She said.

"And last but not least can you actually sing."

But it wasn't Mitchie who answered but Shane.

"Yes she can, amazingly well."Shane replied while smiling widely looking at Mitchie and she to the ground not relising Shane was looking at her. Shane however didn't notice the looks that went through his band members faces, which was surprise at how he smiled not a smirck but an actual smile, kind of like how he did before he got caught up in the spotlight of the media.

"Did Shane Grey actually complement someone who wasn't himself?"Nate faked gasped getting over the shock of seeing a glimpse of the Shane he hasn't seen in over a year.

"Oh Shut it. We need to go show Mitchie all the songs she needs to sing."Now gesturing toward the door he and Mitchie just came out of.

"No seriously, do you have a fever or something?"He said putting a hand on his forehead" "Did you fall down and hit your head?"

"Stop it Nate."Pushing his hand away.

"Okay just checking" He was but it wasn't for a fever he was checking if Shane would actually let him go near his hair. "I have one last question."

"What is it?".

"How did you find her?"

As he asked that, all Mitchie did was blush and Shane hesitates to answer, not wanting to admit he was beat up by a girl.

"Well?"

"We'll tell you after the show."

"Wow, must be one heck of a story."

"Well I think it's time for introductions, Hi I'm Jason."Jason said as he went up to Mitchie and shook her hand.

"Hi I'm Mitchie."Mitchie smiled shyly.

"I'm Nate." Nate introduced himself with a smile.

"Now that we know who's who let's go."Shane said impatiently.

"Shane we need find Simon and tell him about Mitchie."Nate said.

"Okay, so one of us will go tell Simon and the other two will go get Mitchie set up."Shane said calmly.

"Jason and I will go get Mitchie set up you can go tell Simon about Mitchie."

"K, see you guys soon."He left going towards the door he and Mitchie just came through.

**And I think it would be best if I update once every two weeks what do you guys think? PM me of tell me about in a review.**

**The name of the next chapter is Cliff Hanger and the Snag in the Plan. By the way there is no cliff hanger in the next chapter it's just that the song from sesame street Cliff hanger hanging from a cliff that's why he's called cliff hanger.) was stuck in my head when I was writing this chapter because some people in the reviews getting real antsy about the last one ,and the Snag in the Plan is in there because I think snag is a funny word and because there will actually be a snag in the plan.**

**Hopeing to hear from you,**

_**Brasilgal**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys**_**,**_** feel free to you know, hehe bash me in the reviews cause I disserve it. But the reason I couldn't update was because after I published the last chapter finals came up and I had to study my butt of so I couldn't go on the computer then my sister left for ten days with her laptop which just so happened the story have TWC on it then she missed her flight and stade an extra 5 days. When she got back we were packing to move so I couldn't use it then. Then once we moved it took over a month to get internet and cable connection. So don't blame me, blame fate.**_

_**Your extremely sorry author,**_

_**Brasilgal**_

_**P.S. I plan on changing my user name so just a heads up.**_

Chapter 10 Cliff Hanger and Snag in the Plan

"Wow."Jason said as the door closed.

"What?" Mitchie asked.

"It's just that we haven't seen him this calm in a… really long time."Nate answered.

"Oh"

"Well we better go get you to sound check so you know all the songs." He said as they started walking towards the door.

"Okay so um, how many songs do I have to sing?"She said quietly, dreading about singing in front of thousands people.

"Oh no." He just relised."Snag in the plan guys."

"What?"Jason said.

"All the songs that Tess was supposed to sing are all copyrighted and in her contract it said that if one of her songs were going to be sang in a concert were said song was sang by someone who wasn't her and it was a paying concert they would then have to get her permission before actually singing her songs."(AN I just made all that up I have no idea if that exist of not) .Nate explained. By now there were inside the building. Not knowing where to go Mitchie just followed the two rock stars.

"Well that's stupid."Jason said.

As they walked down another hall in silence, thinking on what to do, Jason got an idea.

"Wait, Mitchie do write your own songs?"Jason asked hopefully.

"Why?"Mitchie asked.

"Cause if you did you can sing them. So do you?"Jason said. Now all of them were in the sound check room. It was a relatively big room with a black piano in the middle if it, the walls were actually mirrors, and a bunch of sound boxes and mikes in one corner and a drum set in another. Mitchie also recognized, from watching Connect 3's concert videos on YouTube, Jason's guitar in the corner of the room. There was also a rectangular glass table to the right of the door with 6 chairs around it. Jason was now sitting at the table.

"Well yes but that doesn't mean there any good."

"Do you have any of them with you?" Nate asked sitting at the end of the table.

"Yea but-"

"Let's see them then and we'll tell you if there good of not."

Mitchie opened her bag grabbed her yellow songbook and gave it to Nate. Mitchie was so nervous at what they would say; they were her favorite band after all.

Nate opened up her notebook and read it while Jason got up to look over his shoulder.

"Wow, these are amazing, can please sing one of them."Nate asked, setting her song book down, and heading over to the mike stands getting one then handing it to her.

"Um, yeah sure."She said nervously, taking the mike from his hand and putting it close to her mouth.

Mitchie chose to sing the song she wrote when she got tired of everyone asking her what she was going to study in collage or what was she going to do when she grew up, and hoped they liked her singing.

_Who will I be?_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There's nothing that I can't do_

_Who will I be?_

_Yes, I believe_

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can become anyone and know the choice is up to me_

_Who will I be?_

When she was done singing, the boys were stunned at how her voice was just absolutely amazing.

"See what I mean?"Shane's voice broke the silence. He walked in with Simon walking behind him then sat down with Jason at the table. Shane went to go stand next to Mitchie.

"Yeah I do" Simon said smiling.

"Hey Simon, so what do you think of the plan."Nate asked.

"I think it's great. I just have one question."

"What is it?"

"Mitchie," he asked "Do you actually want to do this?"

Just when Mitchie was going to answer Shane very quietly said so only Mitchie could hear. "Think of the sad children, and how I'll sue you if you don't."

"Yes, we wouldn't want to disappoint the fans if you guys don't play tonight because you don't have an opening act."She said with a tight smile.

By the look of Simon Nate, and Jason's faces they relised that Shane must of told her that if they didn't have an opening act they wouldn't be able to play, so they all just smiled and acted as if nothing was wrong.

"Well you guys start filling in Mitchie on what she has to sing tonight. I'll go tell the band the news. Costume/make-up crew will be here in half an hour to get Mitchie's sizes so they can dress her."Simon walked out of the room once he was done.

"Dress me?" Mitchie asked worriedly.

"Its fine they'll probably just have you in only three different costumes."Shane said as if nothing was wrong. Heading over to the guitar that was on a stand in the corner of the room, Shane picked it up.

"Three?" She squeaked.

"Let's get started, okay the songs you will be performing with us are in this order We Got the Party With Us, I Run To You by Lady Antebellum, We'll Be A Dream by We The Kings, Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls and Lucky by Jason Miraz."Shane said. "By the way, it isn't my fault there are so many love songs in it, its Tess's. She somehow got it in her brain that if we sang enough love songs together it will magically make me fall in love with her."Shane explained now tuning the guitar he picked up.

"Right."Mitchie said looking down uncertainly.

"Is there a problem?"Shane asked looking back up at her.

"Um it's just…. I have stage fright….. I've never really sang in front of anybody but my mom."

"Don't worry about it once you get up there your worries will go away. At first you might be a little scared but then you'll to get into it and have fun."He smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks."She smiled, looking up at him.

All Mitchie could think was that maybe those reporters had it wrong about Shane, maybe he wasn't a jerk after all.

Shane was thinking how beautiful her smile was and that he couldn't wait to get up on stage and sing with her.

As they talked, Nate was just pondering on how Shane has changed in the past hour. Why he changed, he knew had something to do with Mitchie. He smiled at the thought.

Jason on the other hand was thinking on how he could get Nate, Shane or Mitchie to make him a birdhouse...

**Preview of the next chapter**

"Caitlyn?"Mitchie and Nate asked together.

**I bet you guys thought I forgot about Caitlyn didn't you. But don't fret about about it cause I didn't. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Is Tragical a Word?

**And my question to you is, is Tragical a word?**

"So Mitchie, which one of your songs are you going to sing". Nate said breaking there staring contest. He picked up Mitchie's Songbook and looked through it.

"Um how many songs do I have to sing?"

"At the most, by yourself, I think it's five."He said handing her the notebook. She took and started looking through it.

"I guess it could be …"She took a moment to look through her songbook. "Who Will I Be, Shadow, Behind Enemy Lines, Work of Art and if one of you want to sing with me we could do On The Line." she said still looking down at her notebook.

"I think Shane should sing with you." Caitlyn responded from the door way, looking at the scene in front of her with a smile on her face.

"Caitlyn?"Mitchie and Nate asked together.

"Michaela Demietria Torres I was having a panic attack when you didn't come back, I thought you were kidnapped or something."She now said in aggravation.

"Caitlyn hello?" Nate said waving his hand trying to get her attention.

"Sorry Hey baby."Caitlyn said while walking towards him and kissing him. "Long time no see."He then put his arms around her.

"Okay I'm confused. Caitlyn you're dating Nate? Why didn't you tell me?"Mitchie said looking hurt and confused.

"Sorry, it's just that in the beginning when I found you were a fan of connect 3 I was worried you might be one of the crazy ones, but when I started to get to know you I relised you weren't. Then when I found out Nate wasn't your favorite I decided to take you with me to the concert tonight." Nate smiled at her reasoning.

"I was going to take you backstage after you came back from the bathroom but you never came back." She explained. "So I came here to ask the guys to help me find you, but to my complete surprise you were already with them."She finished.

"Oh."

"So how did you get here?"

Mitchie looked at Shane and Shane looked at Mitchie and once they caught the others eye they looked away from each other. Mitchie started blushing and Shane was scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I think that is unimportant at the moment," he checked his watch. ", and I also think that we should rehearse since we are short time here."

"I think so too" Mitchie agreed quickly.

"Fine but after the concert you'll have to tell us."Caitlyn said in amusement.

"Right…um so do any of you want to sing with me in On The Line."Mitchie said changing the subject.

"Like I said before, I think Shane should sing with you." Caitlyn said.

"Why me?"Shane asked.

"Because I think your voices would sound good together."

"Well then let's try it out." He said looking for the song in Mitchie's songbook, found it then grabbed a guitar plugged it into the sound box then sat down and began playing. Mitchie then started to sing.(_Italics: Mitchie_ **bold: Shane** underline: both.)

_I didn't want to say _

_I'm sorry for braking us apart_

**I didn't want to say **

**It was my fault even though **

**I knew it was**

_I didn't want to call _

_You back cause _

_I knew that was wrong_

_Ya I knew I was wrong_

_One in the same_

_Never to change _

_Our love was beautiful_

_We had it all_

_Destined to fall_

_Our love was tragical_

**Wanted to call**

_No need to fight_

**You know that I wouldn't lie**

_But tonight we'll leave it on the line._

_Listen baby_

**Never would I say forever**

**If I knew that it would end so fast**

_Why did you say I love you _

_if knew that it wouldn't last_

**Baby I can't hear what you're saying**

**The line is breaking up**

_Or is that just us 2x_

_One in the same_

_Never to change _

_Our love was beautiful_

_We had it all_

_Destined to fall_

_Our love was tragical_

**Wanted to call**

_No need to fight_

**You know that I wouldn't lie**

_But tonight we'll leave it on the line._

**Try and call again and get your mail box**

**Like a letter left unread**

_Apologies are often open ended_

_But this one is better left unsaid._

_One in the same_

_Never to change _

_Our love was beautiful_

_We got it all_

_Destined to fall_

_Our love was tragical_

**Wanted to call**

_No need to fight_

**You know that I wouldn't lie**

_But tonight we'll leave it on the line._

_We'll leave on the line_

_**Ya oh yeah**_

_We'll leave on the line tonight._

Throughout the whole song Mitchie and Shane only looked at each other, focusing on one another. They sang with such passion that their audience aka Caitlyn, Nate and Jason were at a loss for words. They were just awestruck at how amazing Mitchie and Shane's voice's sounded together.

As the guitar started to fade Mitchie and Shane started to wake up from their trance.

"So, um what do you guys think?"Mitchie asked one she was fully 'awoken'

"That was…..amazing."Caitlyn said smiling.

"Yeah, you guys should sing it. Shane do you think you can remember the lyrics in time."Nate asked.

" Yes."He answered confidently.

Then there was a knock at the door which turned out to be the band.

"Hey guys, Simon said that we need to rehearse some new songs."

"Yeah, we just have to learn five new songs and we're good to go."Shane said it as if it was nothing.

"Learn five songs? In the next 2 hours? That impossible." They looked at each other as if communicating something then he looked up at them. "We're in."He answered smiling.

And so for the next hour Mitchie, Connect 3, and the band rehearsed their hardest until Mitchie had to be taken to hair and makeup/Costume to get fitted.

Shane volunteered to take Mitchie to the hair and make-up/costume room.

"You really do have an amazing voice."Shane saidas they walked out of the room.

"Thanks."Mitchie blushed. "So do you think you'll ever forgive me."

"Forgive you? For what? "Shane asked confused.

"You know for hitting to repeatedly with my purse."

"Oh that." He laughed. "To tell you the truth I was never really that mad at you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I only acted like I was mad so you could sing tonight." He said knowing that wasn't the only reason….

"Is that the only reason?"

"Yes."He said lying through his teeth.

"Oh, Okay" she said looking down. I guess you could say she was a little put down because when she was singing with Shane she was sure she saw something in his eyes _must have been the light or something_ she thought_. _

"Aren't you mad now."

"No.

"Why not?"

"I guess because I'm a forgiving person depending on what is there to forgive."She faked smiled, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Thanks for not being mad. If I had done something like that to Nate he would have totally freaked out."He said laughing not noticing her false smile.

While Shane and Mitchie were gone…

"Is it just me of does Shane seem a bit…different to you?"Nate asked a while after Shane and Mitchie walked out of the room. He was now playing the piano.

"He does seem a lot less whiney, I guess" Jason responded while tinkering with his guitar.

"Whatever it is, I think it has something to do with Mitchie."Caitlyn said, looking down with a half smile on her face.

"Why do you think that?" Nate asked, now having stopped playing the piano, and turned his attention to his girlfriend.

"Well from what you guys have told me, Shane was still acting his drama queen self before he left to look for a replacement for Tess. And from I can see here that it all changed after he came back with Mitchie," Caitlyn said and then laughs while saying. "And I can't wait to find out how he found her because they seemed very… what's the word …embarrassed when we asked them about it."

**Hey Guys I'm trying my hardest to stick to the 2 week thing.**

**REALLY IMPORTANT PLEASE ANSWER!**

**Which is a better leading lady for superman?**

**Wonder Women**

**Cat Woman**

**Please Answer the question and yes it's completely relevant to the story.**

**Please review and I accept constructive criticism. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

At hair and wardrobe with Mitchie….

When Mitchie walks through the door she is immediately greeted by a women, who looked like she was in her early 20, with a painfully stretched smile.

"Good Evening Miss Torres, may I get you anything?"The women asked.

"Uh Hi, how do you, uh know my name?"Mitchie asked a little bit freaked out.

"News travels fast when you're on tour, but any way can I get you anything, anything at all?"The women explained, still smiling.

"Oh right, um what's your name?"Mitchie asked.

"I'm Shannon."Shannon answered.

"So I'm supposed to be getting fitted?"

"Yes of course, I'll just get my measuring tape and we can get started."She then went to her work desk which was a complete mess, with pieces of cloth, scissors in disarray.

Mitchie then took the time to look around as Shannon looked for her measuring tape. The room was a slightly bigger than the sound check room. It was filled with racks of clothing which was labeled for each person who was going to perform, from Nate, Jason and Shane to the backup singers Janet and Stacy. As Mitchie was looking through the boys' wardrobe, Shannon came back with a measuring tape in one hand and a clip board and pencil in the other and with scared expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Torres" She said quickly looking down. "I promise it won't happen again." She spoke quietly as if expecting Mitchie to yell at her. She was surprised by silence that followed afterwards instead of the screams she so used to.

"That's okay; it gave me time to look around. This place is so cool."Mitchie said softly, while looking at all the clothes. "Did you make all of these clothes?"Mitchie asked admiringly.

"Yes?" She answered as if it were a question.

"They're amazing"

"Thank you."She said gratefully.

"I guess we better get started."Mitchie said stepping onto the pedestal.

"Yes, of course Miss. Torres."

"No need to be so formal, Mitchie is fine."

"Ok, Mitchie."

Shannon then went to measuring every part of her body from her hips and chest to her legs and arms.

"So Shannon, how long have you've been a stylist?"

"Well since about a year ago. I've been sewing since I was 8, my mom taught me, she's seamstress." She said a bit more relaxed.

"My mom is a chef here in Sao Paolo."Mitchie commented then laugh remembering when she used to bake with her mom. "I remember when I was little, my mom and I used to cook all the time from lasagna to Mac n cheese and somehow I was the only one that ever got messy. The kids at school were always jealous of my lunches from home since it was usually something like homemade spaghetti and a frosted cup cake, or left over from a wedding the night before."

"Cool. We're just about done here." Shannon gestured for her to step down, she did so. "Oh and by the way since there isn't enough time to buy the cloth for your clothes we are going to have to use the boys' extra cloth we use if there are any tares of rips." On this note she was again afraid Mitchie might get mad at her. Mitchie just laughed.

"It's okay, no need to get worried, I'm fine with it."

Shannon just sighed with relief.

"You know it's kind of nice having someone to talk to," Shannon said softly. "Other then Tes- I'm mean Miss. Tyler I'm practically the only girl on this tour."

"Well you have me for a little while." Mitchie commented happily.

"Yeah, I do." Shannon said with a small smiled.

"So, are you friends with anybody on tour."

"Yeah, there are the guys from the band, the backup singers, and Nate, Shane, Jason are real nice…" Her voice started to fade away, and smile was now forming on her face after saying Jason's name.

"So you like Jason, huh?" Mitchie smiled.

"What, wh-why would you think that."She said nervously at the accusation.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it hasn't got a thing to do with the fact that you smiled when you said his name, and how your voice went softer as well."

"I'm I that obvious?"She said looking down.

"A little bit."

"Doesn't matter anyway, he doesn't think of me that way."

"How do you know that."

"Well practically every time I see him he says that he so happy to have friend like me, and that he doesn't want to break our friendship." She says sitting down.

"Did you ever think maybe he said all that because he wanted you to disagree with him and that he doesn't want to risk losing you." Mitchie squats down so there at eye level.

"Well would he do that?"

"Maybe because he's just afraid as you are." Mitchie then gets up.

"Well, well… "She sighs. "I guess I never really thought of it that way."

"Let's change the subject. What are you going to do with my hair."

"Well let's see, we could…..no the bangs would get in the way….maybe…no hair to long."

"So?"

"I think we can leave it just the way it is."

"Really."

"Yeah, it's perfect the way it is."

"I better get going then, we need to rehearse more," Mitchie started to walk but as she got to the door she turned back. "If I were you I would risk it, isn't that what life is about, taking risks. Think about it. See soon."

And with one last smile she was off to the sound check room. To her surprised when she got there the room was empty. She took a look at the door to make sure she was in the right room, she was. So she decided to wait there till someone came back. She walked inside and sat on the piano bench. She started to think about what Caitlyn had said earlier about how she might perform in place like this one day. Then it finally donned on her. She Mitchie Torres was going to perform, in concert with her favorite band, in front of an audience of 200,000 people, in 2 hours. Let the freaking out begin.

_Oh my god,_ She thought, _I can't do this, I can't, just can't do this .I'll mess I'm sure of it. I'll most likely fall and mess up the chords or lyrics. _She then put her face into her hands.

Suddenly there is a voice from the door.

"Stop getting yourself down, you'll be amazing." Caitlyn said as she walked in to the room toward Mitchie.

"How do you know?"Mitchie said, now looking up at Caitlyn.

"Because I believe in you, and it's about time you believed in yourself as well. You have an amazing voice and it's about time you thought so to."

"Okay" She sighed then smiled.

"Now we've got to get going, we don't have a lot of time to rehearse."

They then walked out of the room, Caitlyn led her to a bigger room, which Connect 3 and there band were now rehearsing the song Mitchie and Shane sang. When Mitchie walked into the room with Caitlyn, Shane immediately looked up and smiled and Mitchie smiled back. Now this didn't go unbeknownst to Caitlyn nor Nate.

"You're here, so now we can rehearse." Shane said.

But before they could Simon walked in on the phone.

"Okay, I'll tell them, yeah thanks, bye."He said then looked up at everyone.

"Okay Guys, good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Jason asked worriedly.

"Bad news is that Lava Records doesn't want Mitchie to perform."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Previously on Two Worlds Collide:**_

"_Okay, I'll tell them, yeah thanks, bye."He said then looked up at everyone._

"_Okay Guys, good news and bad news."_

"_What's the bad news?" Jason asked worriedly._

"_Bad news is that Lava Records doesn't want Mitchie to perform."_

"What! Why not!" Shane exclaimed much to everyone's surprise.

"Well, they don't know if she'd good enough to perform, they're worried that if she isn't good it could tarnish not only your name but the companies as well."

"That's stupid, she's amazing."

"That's what I said, so here comes the good news. They said if they first hear her sing, and if they like what they hear, they'll let her go on stage and perform with you guys."

"Okay so how are they going to get to hear sing when they're on a different continent?"

"I've set up a Skype meeting to happen in," He looked at his watched. "Precisely 45 minutes.

"Okay not a lot of time but I'll take it." Shane said, now took control. "Okay is everyone here?"

"No, Jack (guitarist) is not here yet but he just called saying he'll be in 5 minutes."Simon responded.

"Okay here is the game plan, Jason, Nate and I will, learn one of Mitchie's song Behind Enemy Lines, so we'll perform it at the meeting, Mike(Bass), Zack,(Drums), and Alex (Piano and keyboard) and once Jack get's here, will learn Mitchie's 3 other songs, Who Will I be, Shadow, and Work of Art. We've already got On the Line down so I think that's it. Oh and don't forget to call Janet and Stacey to rehearse Mitchie's songs as well."And with that, Mike, Zack and Alex were off Mitchie song book, to practice the new songs.

"Okay, now Mitchie," Shane turned toward Mitchie" you'll have to teach us the song since the other guys had to use your song book cause they have more songs so…"

"Oh, right."She said then started walking towards the piano that was in the room but before she got there she tripped on some wires so she tensed up and prepared for the impact. But it never came.

"Hey, are you all right, you should really watch were your going especially with all of these wires here."Shane said, while he let her go once she was back on her would seem that he caught her.

"Um, thanks."She blushed lightly then started walking back to the piano.

"Well, we better get started" Nate said and on that note they were off paying attention closely to what Mitchie said. As they practiced Caitlyn watched silently with a smile on her face by the way Shane acted around Mitchie and Mitchie around Shane. At the slightest brush of skin either one of the two would blush or when one caught the other staring instead of practicing they just looked away suddenly pretending they weren't staring and went back to practicing.

Nate and Shane would start out first. Nate playing bongos and Shane on the tambourine. Then after Jason came in on electric guitar, Mitchie would then start singing. And as the chorus came around Nate would set the bongos down and start in on drums and Mitchie will play a bit on the piano.

When there was about 10 minutes left till the Skype meeting was supposed to happen everything was set and just as they were wrapping up the rehearsal, Caitlyn's phone rang and so she answered.

"Hello."She greeted. "… Oh my goodness is he going to be okay…" This comment got Mitchie and Connect 3's attention Caitlyn then got sad look on her face. "Okay I'll tell them, Yeah I'll tell them, Bye Simon." As Caitlyn shut her phone she sighed and put her face in her hands just as Mitchie had before.

"Caity," Nate began. "What happened? What's wrong?"

"The guitarist Jack, when he was on his way up here with both his electric and acoustic guitars, he took the stares but just before he reached our floor, he tripped and fell down a flight of stairs and hit his head, and got a concussion" Mitch gasped when she said this." and both of his guitars fell as well and broke."

"Is he going to be okay" Mitchie asked quietly.

"He's going to be fine, he's at the hospital right now and the doctors say it's just a mild concussion but they're keeping him overnight just in case. But you guys that's not all of the bad news," Caitlyn sighed again. "Since we don't have a guitarist we can't perform."

On this note everyone stayed quite. Then suddenly a smile started to form on Shane's face.

"Maybe not." Shane said quietly, smiling wider now.

"What do you mean? We can't find a guitarist who knows all our songs and can learn Mitchie's songs within the next 1 hour and 20 minutes."

"Yes we can if the guitarist is a one of our fans and wrote said songs they need to learn." Shane said, turning slowly towards Mitchie and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Okay one, stop grinning like that it's really creepy," Mitchie began. "And two, you expect me to perform in practically every single song with two costume changes in between?"

"Well not practically every single song, you will be playing in _every_ song. But basically yeah."

"Well, huh, how does one respond to something like this."

"You could say yes and everything will be under control and you just won't be breathing much in the next couple of hours with the running around your going to have to do, or you could say no and Lava records could have lost a ton of money bringing us, the crew and equipment here. Not to mention all the ticket money they would have to refund." Shane said trying to discreetly guilt trip her in to performing, but Mitchie caught on to what he was doing quite quickly.

"You're trying to guilt trip me."Mitchie accused.

"Yes." Shane said bluntly. "Is it working?"

"Well even if I say yes, but we don't have an acoustic or electric guitar to spare for me to use."She smiled.

"I can go to our hotel and get mine."

"You'll never get there and back before the show starts."

"Our hotel is two blocks from here."He smiled, raising an eyebrow challenging her to find a reason not to perform.

They stared at one another till Mitchie gave in.

"Fine I'll do it but _you _owe _me_ now."

"I can handle that." Shane smiled at Mitchie then turned to Caitlyn. "Caitlyn, can you call Simon back and say crisis averted and that Mitchie has..." He glanced at Mitchie." Volunteered to be our guitarist for tonight's show."

What Mitchie and Shane hadn't noticed was Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason surprised faces at how Shane is willingly letting Mitchie use his guitars.

"Caitlyn?" He asked again, waving his hand in her face.

"Yeah, sure." Caitlyn said snapping out of her trance. Then seconds later she was on her phone.

"Well, I think that's it unless someone else decides to suddenly to quit, or fall down the stairs." Shane was the only one who laughed; Nate and Jason were still surprised so they weren't even paying attention to what he said, Mitchie just ignored him and continued to worry about the next couple hours.

"What? Just trying to make conversation." Shane said as Caitlyn was saying bye to Simon.

"Okay Guys, Simon says that he will tell everyone that the shows is back on and that he'll be here in 5 minutes with his laptop to have the meeting with Lava Records, oh he says that he is going to give Mitchie a hug the next time he sees her." Everyone laughed at the last part.

"How about we run through Behind Enemy lines one last time?"Nate suggested. Everyone agreed.

**Well I'm surprised just as much as the next person that I'm actually updating every two weeks. **

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

As the song was coming to an end Simon walked with his laptop.

"Hey guys sounding good."Simon said as he was setting up the lap top on the couch, which was on the side of the piano and drum set, so they could get a better angle of the performance.

"Are you guys ready?" He asked.

"Yeah we're all set but it appears that you've forgotten something." Shane said.

"What?"

"I believe you said that the next time you saw Mitchie you would give her a hug."

Mitchie aimed a deathly glare a Shane but he just shrugged it off.

"That's right." He went to Mitchie, put his arms around her squeezed and then lifted her up off the ground.

"Thank you so much without you this concert would have never happened."He then set her back down on the ground and headed back to his computer.

"I'm sure you would have found someone else, I was just at the right place at the right time." Mitchie said a little embarrassed.

"I highly doubt that." Shane said.

"While we're on the subject, when are we going to find what place you were exactly at the right time."Caitlyn said.

"I think we should focus on the performance for Lava right now."Mitchie deflected, going towards the piano. Caitlyn and Nate just rolled their eyes.

"Okay guys I'm all set here, get in to places."Simon said, as he opened up the Skype page and clicked yes to the video conference call request. As he did so Jason, Nate, and Shane were going to their places. Mitchie was already at her's.

The laptop screen now had the image of 3 businessmen seated at a table waiting for their performance. Simon then spoke.

"John, Adam, James, I'd like to introduce Mitchie Torres who might filling in for Tess tonight."

"Hello Miss. Torres." The men greeted.

"Hi." Mitchie said nervously.

"Why don't we just cut to the chase and let them sing."

Nate and Shane began playing, and then came Jason, then Mitchie. The performance continued without one mistake. As the music started to fade away claps were heard coming from three places one the computer, two Caitlyn and Simon, third and most surprising of all from the door way. Mike, Zack, and Alex where standing at the doorway clapping, then walked into the room.

"Shane when you said she was amazing I thought you were exaggerating but I can see now you weren't." Mike said.

One of the businessmen spoke from the computer screen.

"Simon we're going to have a small meeting with in ourselves and we'll call you with the results."Neither his voice nor his expression gave away his opinion on Mitchie's performance.

"Ok, talk to you soon." Simon then closed the page and turned his computer, then left the room but not without reminding them to keep practicing.

"Well I better get going if I'm going to want to get here on time for the concert."Shane said then walked out of the room.

"Where is Shane going?"Mike asked.

"He went to get his guitars from the hotel so I could use to perform with since Jack's broke."Mitchie informed them, not thinking anything of it.

"He wouldn't."Mike started

"He didn't." Alex continued.

"He did!" Zach exclaimed coming in to realizing first then the other two, just by looking at Caitlyn, Nate, and Jason's face's.

"Who wouldn't, didn't but did do." Mitchie said giggling.

"Shane." Nate said. "He never, and I mean never lets anybody come in a 5 foot radius of his guitars much less play them. Not even Jason and I are allowed to use it."

"Aren't you guys over reacting." Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"We're not." This time it was Jason who responded. "Earlier in the tour when we were still in the USA, while I was tuning my guitar before a show, one of my strings snaps. Instead of lending me his guitar, no, he makes me run all the way to the parking lot, which was filled with paparazzi and fan girls, get in the tour bus get the strings head back outside through that mob of people get back inside climb 3 flights of stairs, take out the current strings that where still on the guitar put the new ones on and all under 5 minutes, which was when we were supposed to perform."

"He did that."Mitchie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah."Nate laughed. "I remember when Jason got back his shirt was ripped, his hair was a mess, and he was even missing a shoe."

"Wow."

"So did you guys want something?" Jason asked now setting down his guitar on its stand.

"Yeah Mitchie," Zach said. "She has to come rehearse her songs with us and apparently your songs as well and since we only have a little over an hour to rehearse I think we better get a move on."

"Okay I'll be there in a sec."Mitchie said. "Hey Jason, can you lend me your guitar to practice with."

"No problem." He said as he handed her the guitar.

"Oh can you guys teach her the ques for the songs like where she should stand and when during the song." Nate asked the guys.

"Yeah sure."

"See you guys later then."Mitchie said as walked out of the room with the other guys.

Over the next 45 minutes they rehearsed none stop only stopping to communicate which song to perform next and the band commenting where she should stand and when. By the end of the half hour everything was up to par as if this was a normal band rehearsal before each and every performance. As they finished up their last song Simon called Mike on his cell phone and asked to speak to Mitchie.

"Mitchie we've got the go ahead for you to perform with the boys tonight, so you have got to get moving fast, and mean fast, you have 20 minutes till you have to be onstage. So get to Hair/Wardrobe as soon as you can okay, but don't run, we don't want another accident."Simon said all in one breathe.

"Okay, I'm on my way, see you soon."She handed the phone back to Mike.

"I got to get to hair and wardrobe guys. See you soon."

Then Mitchie speed walked as fast as she could past all the people in prep for the show, to get to Shannon's room. Once she arrived Shannon was just finishing sewing up what appeared to be a white leather vest.

"Hey sorry I'm late. I got held back at rehearsals but luckily all the guys learned my songs in time so everything is ready."Mitchie walked in the room apologizing.

"It's okay I needed extra time to finish this any way. Your first outfit is on that rack over there." She said gesturing with her head the rack that was next to Shane's.

"Oh my god you did all of this in 2 hours. You're absolutely amazing."Mitchie exclaimed looking at the clothes.

'Thanks." Shannon blushed still not used to getting complimented. "You got to hurry and put on the costume labeled #1, you'll have to use your black converse for this since your shoes haven't arrived yet."

"Oh yeah that's fine, wait you ordered new shoes for me, for just one performance."

"Well, really the better I make you guys look up on stage the bigger chance I get to getting noticed and opening my own clothing line."

"Cool." Mitchie said as she went around the changing screen and started changing in to Costume # 1.

Costume # 1 consisted of a red plaid fitted over shirt, a white t-shirt underneath, and regular blue jeans.

"Is everything okay, do the clothes fit?" Shannon asked from the other side of the changing screen.

"Everything fit's like a glove."Mitchie smiled while walking around the changing screen and looking in to the mirror. As she did, she saw Shane walking through the door in the mirror refection.

"Hey I'm back. Hi Shannon, Mitchie" Shane said while walking over to his rack of clothes, grabbing the outfit labeled #1 he went behind the screen and started to change.

"So Mitchie, is everything set, do the guys know your songs?" He asked while Shannon started to do some touch ups on Mitchie make up.

"Yeah where all set."She responded.

"Good." He said now walking from behind the screen wearing a white V-neck, bright red skinny jeans, and black converse. He looked up at Mitchie and frowned.

"Does she look okay?" Shannon asked now worried.

"She looks great. I'm just wondering where have I seen that pattern before?"He asked.

"Oh Shannon used the extra material she brought from your costumes in case of rips, and used it to make my costume."Mitchie responded, now standing up from the chair she was previously sitting while Shannon was doing touch ups on her makeup.

"You ready?" Shane asked.

"As I'll ever be."Mitchie responded nervously.

"10 minutes to show time, 10 minutes ate o show começa" Someone said on the over head.

"Well then you better get going." Shannon said.

"See you soon."


	14. Chapter 14 Part 1

Mitchie and Shane did there best not to run or get in the way of the busy people walking in out of rooms near her. As they arrived back stage Mitchie and Shane were immediately directed to get a microphone hooked. Mitchie was going to use one of those Madonna mikes since she was going to have to play as well as sing. As Mitchie was trying not to freak out about what she was going to do, someone was attaching the mikes to her clothes. Caitlyn walked over to a nervous Mitchie. "Calm down Mitchie your going to be great."Caitlyn said.

"No she won't." Shane said, walking over to stand next the girls, now holding his acoustic guitar.

"What- Shane even you said -," Caitlyn began but she was cut off by Shane.

"She won't be great because if she sings like I heard her 2 hours ago, she'll be amazing." Shane said while smiling at Mitchie. Not knowing what to say she just looked down at her beat up converse, while Caitlyn smiled at the pair.

As everyone was running around trying to have everything set up they didn't even notice the load bang the door made as it was shoved open by non other then Tess Tyler herself.

"I'm baaaack." Tess said smiling as if her presence was a some sort of blessing. But nobody noticed, they were too busy getting everything ready and set up.

"Hey people, I'm here to save the day."Tess said aggravated, as nobody was giving her the attention she wanted.

Simon now walking through the door she so dramatically entered through, turns towards her.

"Your services are no longer needed, Miss Tyler." He smiles.

"What?"She screamed. Now this got everybody's attention in the room.

"What about my contract?"

"Well," Shane began walking towards her. " If you had actually read your contract you would see written that if at any point during the tour you quit, your contract would be terminated .Since you left, you are no longer apart of the Connect 3 World Tour." He now smiled triumphal.

"Oh, yeah." She said angrily. "Well then who is going to be your new opening act."

"We already have a new opening act." At this point Jason and Nate had walked into the room and once they saw what was going on they walked over to Caitlyn and Mitchie who where in the corner watching the argument.

"Yeah right, who?"

"You will find out in," He now looked down at his watch. "4 minutes. Now excuse me I have to go make sure our opening act is ready to perform."

"But you never did that for me."

"That's because I don't like and because you keep screaming at everyone to make _your _show perfect." Now turning his back and started walking toward his band mates.

"But…you do like me."She said confidently with a smirk on her face.

"I don't" He said over his shoulder.

He suddenly stopped and turned around and said rather exasperated.

"And stop telling everyone we're dating."

At this comment everyone burst out laughing. Tess stomped on the ground with one foot and gave an exasperated scream and walked out of the room. Everyone just laughed more at this.

As Shane walked over to where his band mates, Caitlyn and Mitchie were, he chuckled at how they were laughing hysterically at his …_exchange _with the band's previous opening act. As they started to quite down, there was another voice overhead reminding them they had 5 Minutes to show time. At this reminder everyone was back to what there where doing before the little show Shane and Tess just gave them.

"Oh that reminds me here you go." Shane said while handing over his acoustic guitar. Mitchie took it and put the straps over her shoulders. "The other one is already onstage."

"Right." Mitchie said looking down. Shane looked at her worried face, and then decided to test her again to see if he can manipulate her into forgetting about the concert.

"You better take good care of Hayden. She was my first guitar" Shane said fondly. Mitchie chuckled.

"Hayden, really?"

"What, there is nothing wrong with the name Hayden" Shane said now petting the head of the guitar.

"It's alright Hayden she didn't mean that." He said trying to comfort the emotionless instrument.

Mitchie looked at the rest of the gang.

"Is he for real."

"Yep, sometimes on tour the only time Shane actually shows another emotion that isn't anger is when he's with Hayden." Nate said.

"Well then I think I prefer the jerk you then the psychotic you." Mitchie said with a small smile having momentarily forgotten about the concert.

At Mitchie words Shane suddenly became still.

"Well if I was a jerk I would call you a wannabe rock star who only wants the attention that you get when in the spot light." He said harshly.

"Well if I was a jerk I would just say you're just an egotistical, stuck-up, ungrateful pop star who doesn't know what has until it's gone." Mitchie responded with equal coldness. Now the two were glaring at each other, as the rest just stared at them extremely amused. Then most to Caitlyn, Jason and Nate's surprise they both burst out laughing. Once they started to quiet down Jason asked. "What so funny?"

"Mitchie caught on to my test." Shane said still chuckling.

"What test." Caitlyn asked.

"Shane here was testing me to see if I could notice him trying to manipulate me into forgetting about the concert and I did."Mitchie responded now just smiling.

Simon then walked into the room and quickly headed over to the group.

"Come on guys you have literally 3 minute to get set up on stage." Simon reminded.

On that note everyone except Mitchie went to stand in a circle and put their arms around the person next to them.

"What are you guys doing?" Mitchie enquired.

"It's tradition we have a moment of silence before performing." Jason smiled widely.

"Oh."Mitchie no looked around where she should join. There was an opening between Caitlyn and Jason so she decided to go there. Once Mitchie joined the group everyone quieted. It was so quite you could hear the fans screaming for Connect 3. Then everyone broke away at the same time. Nate, Jason, and Shane said good luck to everyone.

"It will be okay Mitchie, "Shane said.

"Just remember to talk to them in between songs, explaining where the inspiration came from or what it reminds you of."Nate continued.

"And don't worry if you fall or mess up, just get up and continue performing. There isn't one performance where at least one of us messes up."

"Ok, Thanks."

The boys and Caitlyn told Mitchie one last time before they performed not to worry as she was led away by Simon towards the mini elevator behind the stage that would take her up to the top since she would be entering from the top of the stair case, while Shane would erupt from the end of the runway, and Nate and Jason would erupt from the sides. Once she was inside Simon pressed button and it started to go up until it reach the top of the stair case and she opened a little door in front of her walked out on to the plat form and waited for her que to start playing which was Zack hitting his drum sticks against one another 3 times and then they would start. First just Mike and Alex, then Shane started singing, and Zach and Mitchie started playing.

_**Shane**__ Mitchie _Nate _**All**_

Mitchie then took a in a big breath and started singing and spot light went on her and she started to descend the stair case.

_Come on guys tell me what we're doing_

_We're hanging round when we could be all over the place_

Then Shane jumps up and the fans go wild.

**The sun is shining just the way we like it**

**Let's get out of this hallway show the world our face**

By now Mitchie had gotten to stage level and was now starting to walk down the runway as Shane walked up it, towards Mitchie.

_It's Friday but there's no way to go_

_Anywhere is cool but we're not going home_

We can anything we wonna do 

It's all up to me and you

_**Turn this park into a club**_

_**The stars are lights and the moon is a globe from above**_

_**Skateboards her all right so cool**_

_**Hold up everyone is waiting for us**_

_**Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go **_

_**Everybody knows we got the party with us**_

_**Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go **_

_**Everybody knows we got the party with us**_

_**Everybody knows we got the party with us**_

_**Everybody knows we got the party with us**_

Now Mitchie started walking down the runway towards the end and Shane started walking towards Jason.

_**Radio let me be a DJ**_

_**I'll turn you up, keep us moving till we're on a roll**_

_**Everyone is dancing to their own beat,**_

_**And letting go everyone here's got a soul**_

Mitchie then walked over to Nate.

It's Friday and there's nowhere to be

We're kicking it together it's so good to free

We got each other and that's all we need

The rest is up to you and me

Shane and Mitchie walk toward each other in the middle of the stage.

_**Turn this park into a club**_

_**The stars are lights and the moon is a globe from above**_

_**Skateboards her all right so cool**_

_**Hold up everyone is waiting for us**_

_**Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go **_

_**Everybody knows we got the party with us**_

_**Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go **_

_**Everybody knows we got the party with us**_

_**we got the party with us**_

_**we got the party with us**_

Mitchie then sang to the crowd.

_Life is for dreamers _

_And I'm a believer_

_That nothing can stand in our way today_

_Let's find a place to play_

_**Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights**_

_**And the moon is so bright from above**_

_**Skateboard here's all right**_

_**So pull on up, everyone is waiting for us**_

_**Anywhere we are, anywhere we go**_

_**Everybody knows, we got the party with us**_

_**Anywhere we are, anywhere we go**_

_**Everybody knows, we got the party with us**_

_**Turn this park into a club, the stars are lights**_

_**And the moon is so bright from above**_

_**(We got the party with us)**_

_**Skateboard here's all right**_

_**So pull on up, everyone is waiting for us**_

_**Anywhere we are, anywhere we go**_

_**Everybody knows, we got the party with us**_

_**Anywhere we are, anywhere we go**_

_**Everybody knows**_

_**We got the party, we got the party**_

_**We got the party; we got the party with us**_

_**We got the party with us**_

As the music faded Shane smiled proudly at Mitchie for singing so well, and then faced the crowd once more.

"How is everyone doing tonight?"He screamed into the microphone.

The fans screamed. Mitchie chuckled slightly still overwhelmed at what she was doing.

"I said, how is everyone doing tonight?"

They screamed loader.

"Now that's more like it. Now I would like to take a moment to say that Tess Tyler is no longer our opening act," If it were possible, the fans screamed even louder at that. Shane actually laughed."And on an even better note I would now like to introduce our opening act for the night Miss Mitchie Torres everybody… and also our temporary guitarist for tonight's show."

"Sadly our previous guitarist Jack Bailer was in a small accident, but don't worry nothing serious happened he just hurt his hand and bumped his head but he will make a full recovery in no time." Nate continued.

"Now we hope you enjoy the rest of the concert, as we now leave you in the very capable hands of Mitchie Torres!" Jason said as the boys now left the stage to go change in to their costumes number 2.

As the boys were introducing her, she quickly traded guitars for Shane's electric one.

"Hey everybody, I'm Mitchie," She said nervously then taking in a breath and continuing. "This next song was written by me when I was tired about how people kept asking me about what I was going to major in collage or what I planned to do with my life and I think it's something everybody goes through at some point in life. Tell me what you think" Mitchie then nodded for the band to start.

_Whao oh_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_How to choose_

_Who to be_

_Well let's see _

_There are so many choices now_

_Play guitar, be a movie star._

_In my head a voice says._

_Why not try everything_

_Why stop reach for any dream_

_I can rock_

_Cause it's my life and now's the time_

Mitchie started out a little stiff but then started to get a feel to the stage and started walking around. By the time the chorus came around she had let her shyness go and started to get into it.

_Who will I be_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There is nothing I can't do_

_Who will I be_

_Yes I believe _

_I can make the future what I want to_

_If I can become anyone and the choice is up to me._

_Who will I be_

_Yeah, Yeah._

She now walked towards the band that was also rocking out on stage.

_If I decide_

_I'm the girl to change the world _

_I can do it any time_

_Opportunity right in front of me_

_And the choice is all my_

_Why not try everything_

_Why stop reach for every dream_

_I can rock_

_Cause it's my life and now's the time_

_Who will I be_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There is nothing I can't do_

_Who will I be_

_Yes I believe _

_I get to make the future what I want to_

_If I can become anyone and the choice is up to me._

She now started walking down the runway.

_Who will I be_

_I wonna find the,_

_Who I am inside_

_Who will I be._

_I wonna show the,_

_The way that I can shine _

_Oh ye-yeah_

_Who will I be_

_It's up to me_

_All the never ending possibilities_

_That I can see_

_There is nothing I can't do_

_Who will I be_

_Yes I believe _

_I can make the future what I want to_

_If I can become anyone and the choice is up to me._

_Who will I be_

_Whao oh_

_Who will I be_

_Who will I be_

As the music started to fade, the fans did nothing but get loader and loader, until the stage was literally vibrating.

"So what did you guys think, did you like it?" She asked the crowd.

Once Mitchie said that, everyone in the crowd exploded with applause and cheers they cheered loader for her than they did for Connect 3's entrance which was saying something. Mitchie was beyond surprised, so she did the only thing she could think of. She smiled widely and thanked them, then began the next song.

_I glanced upon the ground today._

_I noticed something it followed me along the way_

_A figure of grey _

_Impersonating every move I make_

_For now we'll call it my shadow_

_And instead will you replace it_

_So you'll be with me everywhere I go_

As Mitchie sang her next song, Shadow, she couldn't help but notice how good it felt to be up there, how it felt almost natural.

_Sentences of yours_

_Running throughout my head_

_Searching for a chance to catch my breath_

_A never ending dream_

_You'll become part of me_

_Day or night_

_Dark or light_

_You'll be taking over that thing called my shadow._

She walked down that runway as if she were a super model, that crowd loved it. The more Mitchie rocked out the more they got loader.

_Oh oh_

_What happens on the days when _

_The cloads appear and fade away my shade_

_Oh oh_

_That's our que babe_

_We'll run away to a place where _

_The sun always shines_

_Not even time could erase_

_You're my weakness babe_

_But you give me strength_

_I need you_

_I need you like the blood in my veins._

_Sentences of yours_

_Running throughout my head_

_Searching for a chance to catch my breath_

_A never ending dream_

_You'll become a part of me_

_Day or night_

_Dark or light_

_You'll be taking over that thing called my shadow._

_Ohoe oh _

If possible the crowd was just getting crazier and crazier.

" So this next song I wrote is really just about enjoying life to the fullest, and how life is, well, a work of art." She starts singing on the main stage.

"_Every day is like a blank canvas_

_You can paint any way you want it_

_You can draw a black cloud_

_You can make the sun shine_

_Color in a rainbow_

_Or use black and white_

_Open your eyes and_

_Your imagination_

_Come on lets write a song_

_A little poetry_

_Take a photograph _

_Let's make some memories_

_You can make it anything that you want it to be_

_If you follow your heart _

_Life is a work of art_

_Oh_

She continued Rocking out next to the rest of the band but soon walked around to the edges where people were reaching out trying to touch her.

_Every night's like looking at a dark screen _

_You're never too old or too young to dream_

_You can make a fantasy into reality_

_Cause creating your own masterpiece_

_Open your eyes and_

_Seeing is believing_

Mitchie was rocking out on that stage as if she had been doing it for years

_Come on lets write a song_

_A little poetry_

_Take a photograph _

_Let's make some memories_

_You can make it anything that you want it to be_

_If you follow your heart _

_Life is a work of art_

_Come on lets write a song_

_A little poetry_

_Take a photograph _

_Let's make some memories_

_You can make it anything that you want it to be_

_If you follow your heart _

_Life is a work of art_

She was now walking down the runway sing slightly softer.

_Turn a simple thought into philosophy _

_Turn a star into a galaxy_

_Make a little noise into a symphony_

_You're creating a masterpiece_

_Come on lets write a song_

_A little poetry_

_Take a photograph _

_Let's make some memories_

_You can make it anything that you want it to be_

_If you follow your heart _

_Life is a work of art_

_Come on lets write a song_

_A little poetry_

_Take a photograph _

_Let's make some memories_

_You can make it anything that you want it to be_

_If you follow your heart _

_Life is a work of art_

_Come on lets write a song_

_A little poetry_

_Take a photograph _

_Let's make some memories_

_You can make it anything that you want it to be_

_If you follow your heart _

_Life is a work of art_

_Whoa yeah_

_Work of art_

_Life is a work of art"_

The crowd kept cheering and cheering. Once Mitchie had finished the song Nate and Jason walked on to the stage, Jason to the right side of the stage and Nate towards Mitchie, who was walking down the run way towards the main stage. He waved to the crowd as he reached Mitchie. She pulled the mike away from her face so nobody would hear them.

"Mitchie, Shane got held back so you're going to have to play the tambourine." Nate said while smiling so the crowd wouldn't notice anything was wrong.

"What! But who is going to play the piano after the chorus?"She exclaimed, while setting Shane's guitar on its stand.

"If Shane isn't back you will have to." He said then picked up the bongos.

"You have got to be kidding me."

**I know it's been really long since I updated but finals came up then my internet wasn't working, ugh. A lot of stuff so I gave an extra long chapter, hope you liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
